The Second Plot
by Rawrnomnom
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Maleficent is plotting once again and the roles are turned as Sora and friends start a new adventure. Kairi is pulled into the darkness, Sora is ensnared by Maleficent, and Riku joins up with Donald and Goofy to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Pete laughed again as he ran what Maleficent had told him about the three fairies over in his mind again. "Those cowards."

"Yes." Maleficent said plainly.

Pete looked over the papers in front of him, all of which he had written as Maleficent had filled him in on her plan. "So…what was that again?"

Maleficent regarded him with a half snarl on her face. Then, she smiled and pulled a perfectly round object that resembled a crystal ball out of her numerous robes. Pete could see an image of a teenaged boy inside the crystal globe. "We will make use of my newest pet at the expense of our dearest enemies." The woman gazed into the ball in her hand as if she were fond of the boy whose picture showed inside.

"Yeah, but why?" Pete asked nervously.

"Why?" Maleficent asked. "So that I may claim my thrown in both the realm of light and the realm of darkness. To control the heartless, nobodies, and inhabitants of every world out there…to have ultimate power…" She spoke her last few words with deep emotion, caressing the thought.

"What will you do first?"

"The brat wielding the keyblade is no longer asleep he has gone off, with the help of Yen Sid…and Xemnas may still stand in my way. However, all I must do is have my pet turn back time in the minds of the brat and all those connected to him…the darkness will swallow him and he shall be mine."

"But why do you want that kid?" Pete asked incredulously.

Maleficent turned a look that clearly said 'you're an idiot' on Pete. "He is the Key, you understand. I must have his cooperation to fulfill my own plans. Otherwise…" Maleficent's gaze drifted away, off into space. She blinked a moment later, scowling. "No, I must have that boy. It is the only way."

With that, she set the crystal globe on the table in front of Pete and stalked away. Pete watched the boy's face in the globe for a moment. He was sleeping in the chair in what looked like the cockpit of a gummi-ship. Donald and Goofy were on the other side of the cockpit, talking about something over the top of a map. Pete frowned when he saw them. He would help Maleficent take Sora away if it meant doing harm to Donald and Goofy, even if it were only emotional harm.

Pete stood and turned to go after Maleficent. After a moment he called out, even though he knew she wouldn't him. "Wait a minute, Maleficent, I'm coming, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Sora blinked at the console in front of him. "Uh, guys?"

"What?" Donald asked from across the cockpit. Sora knew he hadn't meant to sound impatient; he was used to it by now.

"I think the ship is moving on its own."

"Whaaat?!" Immediately, Donald was beside Sora. He clicked a few buttons and then squawked something incoherent.

"I didn't do _anything_." Sora said calmly, bringing a map of known gummi-ship routes up on the monitor. They were traveling along one Sora had never noticed before at a rate he wasn't sure about. It didn't bode well.

Then, the gummi-ship gave a lurch and Sora and Donald were thrown backward. Goofy, who had been sleeping in one of the cockpit's chairs, stayed put.

"I told you it was moving on its own." Sora said, making his way awkwardly back to the control panel. Donald made a sound along the lines of 'yeah, yeah' from the back wall but Sora ignored him.

A second later, the ship gave another lurch to the front and the teenager found himself flattened against the ship's front windshield. He checked the readings on the console. The ship wasn't moving.

"What was that?" Sora asked Donald. The magician shrugged.

"Let's just get going. We were on our way to Hollow Bastion."

Sora blinked again. "…yeah." Something was wrong. There were no enemy ships in sight…actually, there were no obstacles period.

"There it is!" Donald said excitedly, waking Goofy.

"What?" The knight asked sleepily.

"Hollow Bast-"

Then there was a huge, ear-shattering crash and everything went black.

* * *

OoOOoooOoOhhh…the plot thickens…

Please comment if you like. I would like to know how many people are actually reading this. I've already had a review or two. (you know who you are) thanx.

-PseudoDelusion


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent glared down at the boy draped over Pete's shoulder. "Your hijacking their ship was a successful venture, then?" Pete nodded, smiling, glad that he'd done something good for once.

"Put him down." Pete obeyed immediately as Maleficent made her way over to where he stood. The woman knelt and took Sora's chin in her hand, turning his head sideways. Then she stood back tall, swinging both her arms out to their full length, invoking the wrath of her spell.

Elsewhere, Namine sat up straight in bed, her heart aching. "What's wrong?" She asked herself quietly. There was a small _shing_ and her body began to emit a pure white aura. Then, she knew.

_Sora's memories are in trouble again._

The blond stood quickly and spread her arms out in front of her, her eyes closed, reaching for him. "Do not be afraid. Let me help you, Sora." She sensed Maleficent's power attempting to wipe away all the work she'd gone through to correct Sora's memories before. Namine mentally glared down the woman.

"NO!" She screamed, unleashing her own spell and blocking that of the witch's. The aura disappeared from around Namine and the girl relaxed. The threat to Sora memories was gone…or Maleficent's spell was vanquished, at least. As well, Namine knew, that witch would not know her spell had been foiled. Even if she figured out that it hadn't worked, she would not dare to try it again.

The blond girl smiled…then frowned slightly. To try a spell like that in the first place meant that Maleficent had Sora near her…this could be bad.

Namine dressed quickly, then left her room looking for a way to get away from the Organization long enough to-

"Namine? What are you doing out here?"

The blond took a deep breath. DiZ. She would have to wait to give Sora any help now.

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

* * *

The next thing Sora remembered was waking up, blinking some bright light out of his eyes. _What is that? That…light?_ He opened his eyes to find what else but complete darkness. A woman was standing over him.

"Good morning." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

He tried to speak, but nothing happened. Sora gripped his throat and looked back up at the woman. She was wearing odd black robes and had light…green skin.

"You've been sleeping for a long time, love." She said, reaching out a hand to help him up. He took it, looking around the place. He saw now that he was inside what looked like the thrown room of a castle, though it was pitch black.

He looked down at himself. He was wearing black clothes, too, though they were dotted with yellow and red and blue unlike the woman's. Was he…related to her or something?

Suddenly, Sora found his voice. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The woman smiled again. "I am Maleficent and you are inside Hollow Bastion castle." Then, she took his hand and led him away from the thrown room, through the castle's halls, and into a cluster of rooms off the library. She set him down on a bed, then left the room, closing the door behind her. Faintly, Sora heard a click as Maleficent locked the door, trapping him inside the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku sat up rubbing his head. _What a dream,_ he thought vaguely. Lately, he'd been having this recurring nightmare in which Sora and Kairi were killed before his very eyes…but, he'd never had this one before. He had seen a gummi-ship, flying strangely…and then, this horrible sound so loud he had to shut his ears, directly after which he couldn't remember much…

Riku looked around, now almost fully conscious. He was still surrounded by complete darkness…oh boy. Then, the teenager started. This wasn't the realm of darkness! And Donald and Goofy were ten feet from him, awake but very confused-looking. He stood and went forward. "Where did you two come from? Where are we…?"

Donald gave him a wide-eyed look, then reached up and tugged a few times on Riku's long, silver hair. "R-Riku?"

"Yes?" The boy said pulling his hair away from Donald. "Where are we? Where's Sora?"

"We were separated…"

Goofy looked around and blinked. "Who turned out the lights?" He asked a bit stupidly. Riku would have thought nothing of his question, but just as Goofy asked it, the whole place began to light up.

"This looks like…" Donald began.

Riku stood. "The basement of Castle Oblivion." He turned to Donald and Goofy abruptly. "We have to get **out** of here. Now!"

* * *

Kairi was afraid. Something in her…what, he heart? Her gut…? Whatever, she knew where she was and that was what frightened her.

The realm of Darkness.

* * *

Sorry! I wasn't in the writing mood for awhile, but I'll try to have another chapter or so out soon…this, however, was about all I could do to forward the plot right now.

Again, sorry for the delay. Thanx for reading.

-PseudoDelusion


End file.
